


Stuck in Anticipation

by Purplethorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Hunk, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, descriptions of sex? not too explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplethorn/pseuds/Purplethorn
Summary: Hunk has a rare thing- two soulmates. This means he hears twice the thoughts, twice the bad pick up line, and twice the horrible fanfiction they read in the middle of the night.





	Stuck in Anticipation

Hunk was fucked. It was the fourth time this month that one of his soulmates was reading hardcore smut while he was trying to get to sleep.    
  
_ She took his member into her mouth and swirled her tongue- _   
  
At this point, Hunk jumped off his bed and grabbed his headphones. He tried to drown out the words with some music, but it's just made them more jumbled. This was the soulmate who liked fluffier, sappy fan fiction. The one with a cute Cuban accent and a voice like the ocean. Hunk started calling this one Blue boy when he was younger.    
  
The other soulmate was into much /much/ more intense smut. Bondage, knife play, and other things Hunk didn't really understand were somehow one of the few things that he ever heard from this boy. Red, as he affectionately called him, was pretty quiet and didn't seem to think too much, unless he was jerking off.    
  
  
From the time he hit puberty, Hunk knew he wasn't like most of the other kids. They started talking about sex, which he never really considered. After some time, and some help from the internet, Hunk discovered the term "asexual". It made him feel warm and happy and human. He always hoped that his soulmates were also asexual, and would love him without sex. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.    
  
_ She moaned in the ecstasy of his juices dripping onto her- _   
  
Hunk slammed his head on the table, trying anything to make it stop. It wasn't just the sex that bugged him. The fic was /really/ badly written too. It was this sort of stupidity, not just from blue, that made him both despise and love his soulmates.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Hunk was 15, stuck in a porta potty, bawling his eyes out over something a kid at camp said about his weight. It was a common theme in his life, jokes about his size and eating habits. He knew he would never be skinny, but it was still a hope that lived in his brain forever. At this point, Hunk was sure he'd disappoint his soulmates sexually, and he felt ugly. He didn't feel like there was much he could do for them.    
  
**What if my soulmate actually cooks? Then I wouldn't eat pop tarts forever**   
  
Hunk smiled a little. He would make Red a big meal every night and give him sweet kisses once they met. He swore it to himself.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  


Hunk was 16, watching tv with his grandma in her nursing home. “I love these two. They tell it like they see it,” she said with a laugh. Hunk smiled back, having no idea who would actually enjoy watching this crap. ‘Property Brothers’?

 

_ What if the property brothers were actually one person but doubled like they did in The Parent Trap? _

 

Hunk burst out laughing at the odd coincidence of his soulmate and him watching the same show at the same time. 

 

 

 

***

 

  
  
When he was 17, Hunk started taking an engineering elective. They did all sorts of fun things like designing roller coasters, creating rockets with soda bottles, and finding as many uses for condoms possible. Currently, he was trying to make a bridge out of toothpicks that would hold a textbook. It was delicate work, and Hunk was doing ok so far.    
  
  
_ I hope my soulmate is super hunky _   
  
  
Hunk burst out laughing, and accidentally threw the toothpick bridge in the air. It crashed on the ground, but he didn't care. If only Blue knew.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Finally unpacking for college, Hunk was filled with a surge of excitement. He thought of the possible friends he could make, things he could learn, and- What if if he met his soulmates here?   
  
  
  
**I can totally make this jump AH FUCK**   
  
  
  
On second thought, maybe his soulmates had a little more maturing to do before Hunk met them.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Hunk was sitting in his dorm, doing his lab write up for chemistry when he was interrupted by a certain soulmate.    
  
  
  
_ Mmmm  girl, if I behave like an ass, will you behave like Titania? No that's probably too dumb _   
  
  
  
Hunk rolled his eyes at Blue. Of course he would use A Midsummer Night's Dream to get a girl to date him. Although, if he were being completely honest, Hunk found it charming.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
Hunk sat in his bed, feeling extremely lonely. His roommates were out of town and Pidge, his study buddy, was cramming for an exam. He wished for some sort of miracle from the universe to give him his soulmates tonight.    
  
  
**When was the last time I showered?**   
  
  
_ Oh god. I can't have a slob for a soulmate?! _

 

 

Hunk shrieked when he heard both his soulmates’ voices. It was like a small conversation, and though it wasn't a real life encounter, it helped his loneliness. Maybe soon they could all meet and really talk. But hopefully Red would shower before then.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
This was a weird night. For some reason, Hunk could hear every one of his soulmates' thoughts. It started with some flirting from Blue.    
  
  


_ This boy is so hot. I gotta talk to him _   
  
**Who's this asshole? Why is he talking to me?**   
  
_ He's being really mean... but Lance you've got this _   
  
  
With that, Hunk knew Blue's name. Lance. Lance. Lance. It was perfect and wonderful.    
  
  


**Oh. OH. He's beautiful**   
  


_ Is he blushing? _   
  
**That smile is gonna kill me**   
  
_ Ok he was reading Hamlet when I walked in. I gotta do the line _   
  
**Did he just? Wait is he?**   
  
_ What this guy is? _   
  
**I'm hugging my soulmate. I'm hugging Lance**   
  
_ Its finally him _   
  
  
Hunk sat back, tears welling in his eyes. Lance and Red finally met, leaving Hunk behind. He felt like he should've been happy for them, but he couldn't be. Hunk was in a lonely time in his life, needing love and support, but he was stuck. And his soulmates were together, in each other's arms.    
  
He sighed and rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately the thoughts didn't go away.    
  
About an hour later and Hunk was stuck listening to his soulmates sex.    
  
**Oh god he's big**   
  
_ I hope that leaves a mark _   
  
**Hurts, so good**   
  
_ More, Keith, please _   
  


 

Hunk resorted to yelling and blasting music. He truly didn't want to hear any of this. It was weird to think of the sweet goof balls he'd fallen in love with like  _ this _ . It also didn't help his previous frustrations with being alone. His thoughts were spiralling into a full blown panic attack. 

 

 

At 1am it finally stopped. Despite how exhausted he was, Hunk was too anxious to sleep. He tried listening to relaxing music and knitting to calm down, but it didn't work well. The world was spinning and he couldn't stop it. His whole life, Hunk dreamt of being with someone who wouldn't need sex. Someone who could be happy with cuddles and the occasional kiss. But if both his soulmates were the type to hook-up immediately, how could he fit in. How could the universe screw up this badly?

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey Sam. It's me, yeah. I just landed. Ok I'll see you soon.” Hunk hung up his phone and pulled his suitcase to the door. He was moving to the same city as his sister. Her husband -her soulmate- died, leaving her with a 4 year old daughter. Hunk knew she would need help and decided to move to Chicago and be with her. It wasn't a hard choice, as he didn't have many friends and didn't like his job very much. 

 

A month later, Hunk was settled into his new place. It was a few blocks from his sister, and he was spending lots of time with his niece, Kari. Today, they were going to the library. 

 

“Uncle Hunk, why don't you have a boyfriend?” Kari asked. 

 

“I'm waiting for two of them,” he replied with a smile. 

 

Kari brightened at that and excitedly said, “Did I tell you I heard my soulmate?”

 

“Really?” Hunk squeezed her hand a little. 

 

“Yeah! They said they wanted chocolate ice cream. But I think strawberry is better.”

 

Hunk scooped his niece up and put her on his shoulders. “Sometimes it's the differences in soulmates that will make you get along most.”

 

He strolled into the library with Kari on his shoulders. They made their way over to the children’s section, when he heard a kind voice reading to some kids. 

 

“And then the river swirled around their canoe and the kids laughed and laughed-”

 

Hunk turned towards the familiar voice and saw a lanky tan man, sitting in a tiny chair reading to some kids. He was expressive, engaging the kids completely. And had a cute Cuban accent that Hunk recognized. 

 

“Lance?” Hunk asked, a little sorry for interrupting the story. 

 

Lance looked over with a confused expression. “Yes?”

 

“It's Hunk! I'm number three!” He said, feeling Kari kick her legs against his chest excitedly. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened and he ran over to Hunk, wrapping his arms around him. “I'm so happy to meet you,” he whispered into Hunk’s neck. 

 

Hunk kissed the top of Lance’s head and replied, “Me too.”

 

They stayed for about a minute, Kari patting Hunk’s head like a drum excitedly, then Lance pulled back and shouted, “Keith!”

 

Lance ran, despite the librarian’s protests, to a pale man with dark hair. He was completely immersed in a textbook. 

 

“Keith I found him!” 

 

The dark haired man looked up hopefully. “You mean-”

 

“Keith, meet Hunk!” Lance gestured to Hunk, standing awkwardly behind. 

 

Keith got up and looked at Hunk. He then held out his hand to shake. Hunk grabbed it and pulled Keith in for a hug. The pale man grunted but hugged back. 

 

When they pulled back, the three realized they'd made a scene in the library. Most people were watching them with confusion, and Lance decided it would be good to explain it to them. 

 

“We're all soulmates and we just finally met,” he shouted. Most people smiled at them, then went back to their reading. The librarian gave them a fierce scowl. 

 

“How did- I don't even-” Lance stuttered, then sighed. “Do you wanna get coffee with us?”

 

Keith smiled hopefully and it melted Hunk’s heart. We're his eyes… purple?

 

“Haha yeah they are! It's kinda crazy but really cute.” Lance said. He must've heard Hunk thinking. 

 

“Make it ice cream, and my niece and I are there”

 

The three, plus Kari, set off to an ice cream shop. They held hands along the way, sharing the funniest moments they heard each other’s thoughts. 

 

“You two were the /worst/as teenagers!” Hunk said with a laugh. “Do you know how many shitty Supernatural smutty fan fictions I had to endure?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened. “You heard that?!”

 

Hunk cringed. “Yeah… figuring out my sexuality was not easy with that in my mind.”

 

Ducking his head, Keith exclaimed, “Well that was how I figured mine out I guess.”

 

“Yeah me too… Hearing that definitely helped me realize I'm asexual.” 

 

Lance and Keith gasped. “You're- Hunk I'm so so so sorry you had to deal with that,” Keith said shaking his head. 

 

“Haha it's all good. Water under the bridge! Just don't expect much from me in that department…” Hunk remembered his wife with with them and changed the subject. “What kind of ice cream are you guys gonna get?”

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It had been 5 months since Hunk met his other two soulmates. After some dates, kissing, and lots of cooking for them, Hunk moved in with Lance and Keith. They got two double beds and pushed them together so they could all fit and slept cuddled up every night. Normally Hunk was in the middle, with Lance on his left and Keith on his right. Tonight the three were lounging around, too lazy to actually try sleeping. Keith was studying for his bar exam, Lance was playing Bejeweled, and Hunk was watching them. He thought of how much he loved them both. 

 

Lance and Keith looked up immediately, smiling. As Keith kissed Hunk’s cheek, Lance whispered, “We love you too,” and snuggled closer to Hunk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small goofy idea I had a while ago. I finally published and hope you all like it!


End file.
